Scars and Nightmares
by theburningstar
Summary: Ron and Hermione go through some really horrible things throughout the war. They survive but not without some really nasty scars and really horrible nightmares...
1. Chapter 1

**Descaimer: All the characters are the sole property of J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

The noise outside woke her up. She had been asleep for only two hours at the most. Sleep was a rare blessing these days. The laughter outside pulled her from her grogginess.

That laugh.

She was on her feet at once. Grabbing her wand, Hermione strode out the tent. She did a quick scan of the body froze as her eyes met his. A gasp escaped through her lips. She couldn't believe her eyes.

There he was standing beside Harry with his belongings on his left shoulder and the Sword of Gryffindor clutched with both hands.

Wait, the Sword of Gryffindor? What was it doing with him? And why is he all wet and damp?

And his eyes. Oh god his eyes. How they were sparkling at her. And his famous Ron Weasley smile was flashing across his face.

He looked so happy being back with . He was happiness surging inside her turned into raging anger as she remembered he had left them.

'What are you doing here?' She finally forced herself to speak.

'I decided to come back' Ron replied, the smile on his face replaced with regret.

Hermione was dying to ask him what made him come back but she resisted. 'And the Sword of Gryffindor just happens to be with you?'

'We found it at the lake', Harry answered with pride evident in his voice and added, 'We destroyed the horcrux Hermione. Ron did it.'

Hermione glanced back at Ron. She expected a smug reply or a proud look on his face but he kept gazing at her lost in his own musings.

'How did you find us?' She couldn't stop herself from asking.

Ron was startled to hear Hermione's question directed towards him.

'I..uh..after leaving... from here I..went to Shell Cottage. At Bill and Fleur's...it was the only place i could think of.' He lowered his eyes, face red with shame. 'They let me stay there. As soon as I calmed myself down, i knew i had made the wrong decision. I wanted to come back but Bill wouldn't let me leave without having eaten. So I cleaned up , ate a bit and Bill got me talking. He wanted me to think clearly before setting out to join you. I told him you know...that I belonged with you and I didnt want to be anywhere else but with you.' He looked up at Hermione. 'I know you might not believe me but I did. Fleur packed some stuff for me to take and when I arrived there...I couldn't find you. I know your charms are pretty strong but I knew the place and I called out for you. I couldn't find you anywhere. And it hit me then...that...maybe you had really left..without me. Of course it was my own fault. I knew that.' He stopped and forced himself to look at Hermione.

'I did come back, you know. But you were gone. I...I didn't know where you'd gone. I had no choice but to leave again.' He sighed.

He was fiddling with the sword as if to not let the pain show on his face.

'I kept searching in places where you could've gone but I failed Everytime. And one day, as I was fiddling with the deluminator, I heard a voice. Your voice Hermione.'

Ron looked straight into her eyes. An unknown look in his was completely silent, intrigued by his story.

Hermione forced herself to speak, a little too harshly.

'And what did I say may I ask?'

'My name.' Ron's gaze was now fixed at her. 'Just my name. Like a whisper. And suddenly a small ball of light appeared from the deluminator. And I knew. That it would take me where I needed to go. And surely it flew towards me and went straight through my chest. Right through here.'

He pointed at the spot just above his heart.

'When i opened my eyes, I found myself in the middle of the forest beside the lake.I was hoping for either of you to show up and you did.' He looked gratefully at Harry. Harry gave a slight nod. 'I guess, Dumbledore left me this deluminator because he knew, somehow, I would need to find my way back to you two and that you would lead me.'

As Ron finished speaking, Hermione felt tears stinging at the back of her she wouldn't let them flow. She couldn't. He was here didnt mean he hadn't left. He ad hurt her and she wouldn't fall weak in front of she directed her question at Harry.

'How did you destroy the horcrux?' Harry was about to speak up when Ron interrupted, 'Are we going to stand here and talk all day? We can talk inside too, don't you think?'

Hermione barely stopped herself from snapping before remembering that he was soaking wet and was probably feeling cold.

She let out a sigh and motioned for them to move inside.

Harry and Hermione sat on chairs while Ron went to a corner.

'My mother's patronus led me to the lake.' Harry explained in the meantime. 'I saw the sword lying at the bottom. I jumped in and grabbed it but the locket won't let me come back up. I would have drowned if Ron hadn't jumped in. I...' Harry glanced at Ron and stopped abruptly. Hermione noticed him frown and followed his gaze to Ron. Her heart sank when she noticed what he was doing.

He was in his wet shirt and was staring intensely at his hands. At the scars that he got from the Battle at the Department of Mysteries.

'Ron' Hermione whispered.

Ron came out of his trance like state and stared at them, 'Huh?'

'You didn't tell us how you found me at the lake.'Harry offered him an opening in the conversation.

'Oh, yeah' Ron quickly changed into a dry shirt and his Weasley jumper. He sat across Hermione.

'I saw the patronus moving towards the lake. I thought it was yours so I followed it and saw you jump into the lake. When you didnt come back up, i knew something was wrong. So i jumped in.'

'I told him we could destroy the horcrux with the sword and asked him to do it, as you know, it affected him the most.'

'So you destroyed the locket just like that? It didnt do something to stop you?' Hermione inquired, raising a brow.

Before Harry could answer her, Ron spoke up.

'It did. It did' He glanced nervously at Harry. 'It started shaking and black smoke lifted up from it. But before it could take any shape, I...uh..I struck it and it blew into pieces.' Ron gulped.

Harry looked at Ron confused and wanted to say something.

'Is that all?' Hermione questioned Harry,noticing his confused expressions.

Harry glanced at Ron briefly before turning to Hermione..

'Yes, that is all.' Silence filled the tent.

'Here' Ron handed Harry the sword. As Harry took the sword, his fingers touched Ron's skin. He jerked his hand back.

'Your hands seems to be made of ice. They're freezing.' Harry cried.

'Well I _did_ jump in a frozen lake.' Ron answered with a tilt of his head.

'So did I' Harry argued.

'You didnt have your clothes soaked wet, did you?' Ron countered.

'Yeah, youre right.' Harry answered sheepishly.

'I'll make some tea.' Hermione stated, standing up to leave.

'There's no need' Ron spoke, a little too fast.

Hermione glared at him. Ron shrunk back in his chair a little and added, 'But a little tea won't hurt.'

Hermione left with one last pointed look. Ron watched her go, when he noticed Harry had gotten up. He rushed to his side.

'Harry, listen mate.'

Harry turned to him. 'Yeah?'

'About...what really happened back there...with the locket...'

'Dont worry. I won't tell her.'

Ron smiled and nodded, expressing gratitude. They stared at each other silently for a couple of seconds before Harry engulfed him in a brotherly hug.

'Im glad you came back.'

'Yeah, me too'. Ron glanced at Hermione from over Harry's shoulder, 'Me too'.


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: I dont own any of the characters in this story. This is my first HP fanfic so any suggestions or queries will be appreciated. I hope you like it!

* * *

 _He walked through the forest to the spot where they had made the tent. The same spot where he_ left _them. Its not that far now, he thought. He spotted the tent after a while. An eerie silence filled the area. A sickening feeling rose in his gut and it only increased as he came nearer to the tent. He could not see any movements._

 _'That's odd', he thought walking upto the front of the tent. One of them was ought to be on guard duty._

 _He wandered to the side of the tent. He was about to turn around when he noticed two figures lying still on the cold ground. Moving nearer, he saw the faces he was in search of._

 _Their bodies frozen and cold. He felt for their pulse but there was none. Tears threatened to spill out._

 _'Harry? Hermione?' He choked out._

 _Harry, his best mate, was lying on his stomach, his eyes closed and a deep wound on his neck._

 _He crawled over to Hermione. She lay on her back, her eyes wide open, a cold distant look in them. She had cuts and scrapes but none were fatal. Why wasn't she breathing then? Was...was the...Killing Curse used on her?_

 _Tears flowed openly at this thought. He let out a scream, a cry of anguish. He came too late. Too late._

 _'Yes, you failed. You failed us all.'_

 _A voice echoed. That voice._

 _Ron Weasley looked up but instead of seeing the dead bodies of his best mates he saw something entirely different. The night suddenly seemed darker than ever and black smoke filled the surrounding. He noticed the smoke was coming from the locket. Two figures stepped out from the smoke._

 _'Hermione' he gasped. He noticed the other person. 'Harry?'_

 _What was happening? He had seen them dead seconds before._

 _'You failed us Ron. You left us. You_ abandoned _us. They killed us and you weren't there. But it wouldn't have made a difference would it?' They were stepping closer to him._

 _'Even if you were there, you wouldn't have been able to protect us. Because you're_ weak.' _She sneered._

 _'You're a coward. Unlike Harry. He fought for me. We fought together and we died together. At least, we died martyrs but_ you _Ronald Weasley will die a traitor.'_

 _Ron wanted to run far away from here. But his body wouldn't obey._

 _'You remember the Department of Mysteries? We were fighting for our lives and you were busy struggling with brains. How much worse can you get?' Hermione hissed._

 _'No I swear Hermione. I wanted to help you. But those brains...they wrapped their tentacles around me. I couldn't get out. I tried so much. I'm sorry I couldn't help. I'm so sorry Hermione'._

 _'Are you?' With this Hermione stretched her left hand and the brains just like the ones at the Department of Mysteries appeared out and towards Ron._

 _'NO' Ron screamed. He wriggled his arms, tried to escape but just like that day he couldn't. The tentacles were wrapped tightly around his arms and chest and he began feeling the shortness of breath._

 _'You were always unwanted Ron. Unwanted by your mother who wanted a girl. Hated by your siblings. Always the third wheel. Not good at anything. It was Harry who kept you with him. It was he who made you known. How could I want you when I could have Harry? How could anyone want you when they could be with the famous Harry Potter?'_

 _Then, to his horror, she turned and kissed Harry. Ron tried to close his eyes as the kiss deepened but he couldn't. He wanted to run far away from them but the brains wouldn't let him._

 _'No' he whimpered 'Please no'._

 _'NOOO'..._

* * *

 _''_ No' Ron shifted in his bed.

'Please no'. He clutched the bedsheet tightly.

'Stop...'

'STOP!' he cried.

A loud gasp left his mouth and his eyes shot open. He sat upright. He was covered in cold sweat and his heart was beating heavily against his chest. He took in deep breaths, trying to lower his heavy panting.

'Ron' he heard someone take his name. He was still panting, his chest rising and falling with every breath.

'Ron its me'.

'Hermione' he breathed and took his head in his hands.

He felt a hand touch his knee and flinched at her touch.

'Hey' she whispered somewhere beside him. 'Its okay. It was just a nightmare.'

Ron wished he could believe her. But it was more than a nightmare. It was a memory. What had happened and what could have happened all blended into one reappearing each night to remind him of his mistakes.

He took a deep breath before replying 'I'm fine Hermione. No need to worry.'

'Are you sure? Wanna talk about it?'

"No, im fine. Go back to sleep'.

A moment later he felt her hesitantly remove her hand off his knee but not before giving it a little squeeze as if to reassure him.

Ron heard her walk over to her bed and tuck in.

After a couple of minutes, Ron decided to give sleeping another chance. But it was hard with the scenes from his nightmare playing in his mind.

The cold look in Hermione's eyes. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get that image out of his mind.

It was over two weeks now since Ron's return. Harry was again on friendly terms with him. Hermione was still angry at him for leaving. She rarely talked to him and when she did, she did her best to make it known that forgiveness was still a long way off. He knew he deserved it. He had hurt them, especially Hermione. And he was determined to make things right between them.

He had had nightmares almost every night since his return. Hermione was the one who usually got up to his screaming. Even with all the tension between them, she tried to comfort him when he woke up gasping. She gave him the cold shoulder throughout the day but at night she would keep her feelings aside and reassrure him. And he was glad she did. He didn't know how he would have managed to keep himself together. She had asked him to talk about his nightmares a couple of times but he refused. They had already worried enough on him. There was no need to tell Hermione that he saw her die each night and that her evil version told him things he least wanted to hear.

He took a deep breath and shifted to his side and tried to clear his mind of the hurtful subject.

'Ron?'

'Hmm?' He wasn't the least bit surprised to hear her voice. He knew she wasn't asleep yet because he coud easily recognise when they were in deep sleep because of their breath pattern. Years of sharing a room with his friends at Hogwarts had taught him that. And he also knew Hermione wasn't the type to ignore her friend's troubles. She probably wouldn't go to sleep until he was ready to sleep too.

'I...' Hermione hesistated. 'I wanted you to know that...Even though i'm still angry at you for leaving...I'm really glad you came back.'

Silence stretched for a couple of seconds.

'Yeah, I know. Thanks 'Mione.'

It was all Ron needed to hear to go back to a good night's sleep.

Hermione smiled to herself at hearing the name. Ron always called her that. She had resented the name at first but she had gotten really used to it over the years. Hermione closed her eyes knowing that Ron had finally drifted off to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Please leave reviews . The other chapter will be out soon I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story.**

* * *

'Ron's been acting weird lately, don't you think?'

They were on the move again and this time they were going to pay a visit to Xenophilius Lovegood's house. It would still be a while till they reached there. Ron was leading the way while Harry and Hermione lingered behind. Harry looked up at Ron at Hermione's question.

'I don't know. I guess he is still feeling guilty for leaving. It will take time for him to get that we hold him no grudge.'

Hermione didn't answer. She knew Harry was right. Ron hadn't gotten over his mistake. But there was more to it. There was something else troubling him. She heard him scream in nightmares. He would plead someone to stop doing something that hurt him greatly.

'Do you know he's having nightmares?' Hermione asked Harry, eyeing Ron with concern.

'Yeah, I woke up a couple of times when you were on guard duty. He was whimpering. Once, when I shook him, he practically jumped off the bed and tried to shake something off from his chest and arm. Another time he grabbed his neck as if to pull something off.'

'The locket?' Hermione suggested.

'You think he's having nightmares about the locket?'

Harry knew it was a possibilty. Since the night Ron destroyed the locket, he did seem disturbed. He was unusually quiet with them. He no longer cracked jokes. A few here and there but not the way he used to. And he would never bring up the subject of his nightmares. And given what he had faced that night, he ought to have his insecurities rise to the surface.

'Maybe he is just having nightmares about spiders'. Harry wondered aloud.

Hermione pointed a look his way that would kill a Basilisk itself.

'I...I mean...he _did_ have nightmares about spiders.' Harry stammered. 'He once woke up dreaming that the spiders were asking him to tap dance.' Harry stifled a laugh at the memory. _Typical Ron._

Hermione turned her gaze at Ron again.

'Of course its not about spiders anymore harry. So much has changed since then. He has faced so many horrible things. We all have.' Hermione sighed.

After a couple of minutes of silence, she asked him the question he dreaded she would ask.

'What happened the night he destroyed the horcrux?'

Harry's face lost all colour. But he soon regained his composure.

'N-nothing happened. We told you everything remember?'

'Did you?' Hermione cocked an eyebrow. 'Come on Harry, tell me the truth'.

'There's nothing to tell you' Harry looked straight, refusing to meet her eyes.

Hermione stopped walking. Harry turned around and immediately wished he hadn' was standing, hands on her hips and a look on her face that told him if he didnt spill out everything, she would hex him into next week. He gulped.

'So?' Hermione questioned.

Harry sighed. 'I can't tell you Hermione'.

'Harry...'. Hermione began.

'I promised Ron okay. I cant tell you. And i think its best to leave it to Ron. He would decide whether he wants to tell you or not. I'm so sorry but i can't tell you'.

Hermione let out a frustrated breath and nodded at Harry in understanding.

They resumed walking.

'Atleast answer this. Was it horrible?'

Harry knew Hermione would be restless until he gave her something.

'Yeah, pretty much. I'm sure he's shaken up pretty bad. Maybe he _is_ having nightmares about that'.

'Harry, you're not helping. It just makes me want to know the truth more than before.'

'Sorry' Harry answered sheepishly.

'Did he talk to you about it?'

'No. He's bottled up everything. He won't even tell me about the nightmares. I dont think he's got an emotional range of a teaspoon anymore you know.' A hint of amusement in Harry's voice.

'I know that' Hermione rolled her remembered how she had insulted Ron and how they had wasted nearly a year fighting over Lavender, Krum and Mclaggen.

'Are you still mad at him?' Harry asked, out of nowhere.

'I'm always mad at him' Hermione answered.

'Hey guys, I think we've reached there.' Ron shouted to them.

They walked up to him and saw Mr. Lovegood's house.

'Do you think he would offer us to eat?' Ron asked as they started walking towards the house.

'Honestly Ronald', Hermione gave him an annoyed look 'When are you _not_ hungry?'

'When I'm sleeping' Ron answered with a shrug.

'I seriously doubt that' Harry joined in. 'I once heard your stomach grumble while you were snoring like a troll'.

Harry and Hermione broke into a laugh.

'Honestly mate' Ron said shaking his head. 'Do you keep an eye on me while I sleep?''

'You think?' Harry questioned.

And with that they broke into a laughter once again and even Ron flashed a grin as they stepped onto the the porch.

Liitle did they know that in the near future laughter would be the last thing on their minds.

 **Next chapter will be out soon! Thank you for reading and please do leave reviews ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer: I dont own any of the characters in the story.**

 **Special mention to #benzi for being my first reviewer. Thank you and stick to the story as there's more to come!**

'No no no. You cant die Hermione. You cant die.'

Ron was frantic as he reached towards Hermione to pull her out from the chandelier's wreck and was about to check her pulse. But before he could, Harry threw a wand towards him and shouted, 'RON, CATCH AND GO'.

Without a second thought, Ron wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione and disapparated. With a light crackle, he landed on the cool sand. The wind was howling and the ocean waves roared as he got up from the beach. With a start he realized Hermione was no longer in his arms. Panic flooded inside him. He moved his head from direction to direction. Until he noticed a figure lying a few metres ahead of him.

Ron rushed to her side . He cradled her head onto his lap and brushed the hair strands aside. She was pale and limp. Her body already seemed lifeless

'No no' Ron mumbled as he reached again to check her pulse. 'For Merlin's sake, Hermione, please be alive, please be alive.'

After a couple of painful seconds, he found a weak pulse. Ron let out a breath he didnt even know he was holding.

'Oh God. Oh God'. He lifted Hermione up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Hermione needed to be attended immediately. Her pulse was weakening with every passing second.

'BILL' he cried at the top of his voice. His throat was already sore with all the screaming at Malfoy Manor. But he could worry about his throat later.

'BILL' he stumbled at the porchsteps.

'BILL- ' Relief coursed through him as the door opened and Bill stood at the doorway, wide-eyed.

'Ron? What-?' He stopped midsentence when he noticed Hermione's limp body.

'Oh Merlin. Take her up the stairway. First door to the left.' Ron didnt need to be told twice. He rushed up the stairway, taking two stairs at a time.

'Fleur, quick. Hermione's hurt pretty bad.' Bill shouted.

Fleur appeared at the kitchen door.

'Whaz-' she caught a glimpse of Hermione in Ron's arms and darted back inside the kitchen to get all the potions required.

Ron rushed into the room and laid Hermione onto the bed. He checked her pulse again. It was barely there.

'Quick, quick' He heard Bill's voice as he ushered Fleur into the room.

Fleur glanced at Hermione head to toe. A worried look crossed her features. Ron felt his muscles tense.

'Oh poor thing. Whaz happened Ronald?' Fleur asked as she began working the potions. Bill had come up to stand beside him and he looked like he needed answers too.

'She was tortured' Ron whispered 'The Cruciatus Curse'

Bill gasped. 'Who did this?'

'Is she going to be alright?' Ron asked Fleur ignoring the question.

'Shez hurt preetty bad. But nothing ze potions wonz heal.' She looked up at Ron. 'I neez to start working now. Why donz you and Bill waitz outside?'

'Im not going anywhere. Im not leaving her side again.' Ron choked.

Bill put a hand on his shoulder.

'Ron, Fleur won't be able to work until we leave them alone. Let her do her work. We shouldn't waste over time arguing. We'll be right outside. Come on.' Bill said and turned Ron softly but firmly.

Ron knew Bill was right. The longer they argued, the longer Hermione will be unattended. With one last long look at Hermione, he moved out into the corridor. Bill closed the door behind him and looked at Ron. He was in a pretty bad state himself but Bill knew that Ron wouldn't even think of himself until he saw Hermione awake and alive.

'She's going to be alright. Fleur's an excellent healer.' Bill assured Ron and engulfed him in a bear hug. Ron couldn't contain himself any longer and broke down in his brother's arms.

'How could I let this happen Bill? How could I? She was screaming and screaming and I-I couldn't do anything?'

Bill rubbed his back.

'What if she doesn't make it? How am i supposed to live after that?'

'Hey dont think like that' Bill soothed. 'With proper rest and care, she'll be up and about soon. And when she does you have to be there for her.' He took Ron's face in his hands and forced him to meet his eyes. 'You have to be strong Ron. For _her._ Can you do that?'

Ron wiped his eyes and nodded, determination evident in that liitle gesture.

'So..are you going to tell me whats happened?'

Ron shook his head. 'No i cant. Its for your own safety. Besides I promised Harry'

Ron's eyes widened and Fleur came out at the exact moment.

'Harry-. He was supposed to be right behind me. He and a couple of others.'

Bill placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. 'Dont worry about Harry. Fleur and I will take care of him.' He turned to Fleur. 'Are you done?'

When Fleur nodded, he patted Ron's shoulder. 'Go on. Just call me if you need anything, okay?'

'I'm so glad I have you at this moment Bill' Ron hugged Bill one last time before entering Hermione's room. He closed the door to the room silently and slowly treaded towards the bed. He was extremely tired from the day's events so he conjured a chair from the corner and sat beside Hermione.

Fleur had done a good job with Hermione. Almost all her wounds were healed with dittany as if there hadn't been any. But some wounds had left scars. Fleur had also changed Hermione's clothes and now she was resting peacefully in one of Fleur's comfortable shirt and trousers. Her face was still a bit pale but she already seemed better. Ron moved his hand to tuck the loose curls of her bushy hair behind her ear. His eyes fell on the scar on her throat caused by Bellatrix when she had threatened to kill Hermione. He had been so scared at that moment. If Dobby hadn't dropped the chandelier, Merlin knows what could have happened. He traced the scar with his fingers as he realized how close he had come to lose her. He would never be able to repay Dobby for the huge favour.

He bent down to check her pulse but as he pulled up the sleeve of her left arm, he saw it was heavily bandaged from her elbow down to her wrist. He pulled down her sleeve.

Ron sat back in the chair and stared at Hermione's sleeping form. He didnt know if she was going to make it. The physical wounds were one thing but what worried him the most was if she would survive the Cruciatus Curse. Bellatrix had used it so many times that he had lost count. He remembered how Neville's parents were trapped in 's forever. At that moment, the slow rising and falling of Hermione's chest was the only assurance to Ron that she _was_ breathing.

He clutched her right hand between both of his and bent down to press it to his forehead. As he closed his eyes, the day's events began flashing in his mind. When they had escaped the dungeon and Ron had his first look on Hermione. She had the same cold look in her eyes. The one that had been imprinted in his mind from the nightmares. His heart had stopped beating for a moment but then he noticed the slight movement of her chest.

Tears slipped down his eyes at the thought. He never wanted to see her like that. Bill was right. When she woke up, Ron will have to be strong for her. If he had felt so much pain, he couldn't even imagine what Hermione had gone through. But until then, he could be a little miserable and broken couldn't he? Hermione _will_ wake up, won't she?

As if to answer his thoughts, the little fingers held tightly within his stirred slightly. Ron's head shot up at the movement. He couldn't even make out the emotions that coursed through him when he saw Hermione move her head sideways.

'Hermione?'

 **Yay! She's about to wake up...secrets and confessions ahead! Please do leave reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer: Dont own the characters and the plot! Enjoy reading..**

'Hermione?'

Just as quickly as he had felt hopeful, it was replaced with fear just as quickly. Hermione's breathing turned heavy and beads of perspiration appeared on her forehead. Soon the heavy breathing turned into desperate gasps for breath. Hermione's hand had slipped out of Ron's and she was grabbing at the bedsheets as if her life depended on it. And then the cries and screaming started.

'Stop it. Please stop' Hermione cried. A burning lump formed in Ron's throat as he realized she was reliving the torture at Malfoy Manor. And just like last time he couldn't do much to reduce her pain. He forced back the tears and moved over quickly to sit beside her on the bed. He grabbed her shoulders and shook them wildily.

'Hermione! Hermione, please open your eyes'. But Hermione continued writhing in pain.

'You're safe here. I promise' Ron choked out. 'It's over Hermione. Its over. Please-'

 _'No, stop. Please stop' Hermione cried._

 _A woman's laughter drowned out her cries. 'You deserve this, you filthy mudblood. Crucio!'_

 _And the pain coursed through her already hurting body. She was gasping for breath. But the pain was overwhelming. The laughter echoed all over again._

 _Hermione was in a dark room whimpering with pain. She couldn't see the face of her torturer but she knew very well who it was. Hermione wasn't sure how long she could hold on. She would be dying any minute now._

 _'How does it feel mudblood?' Her voice penetrated the darkness.'How does it feel to be so close to death all alone?'_

 _The voice was coming closer. Hermione shuddered as Bellatrix's face hovered above her._

 _'As it is, I'm not done with you yet'. Hermione felt a sharp pain in her left hand. She forced herself to look but couldn't see more than BellAtrix bent over her hand and her silver dagger. She was about to lose consciousness when she heard a familiar voice._

 _'Hermione!' Who was it?_

 _'Hermione open up your eyes'. Hermione forced her eyes open but couldn't see anything but darkness._

 _'You're safe 'Mione. You're safe. I promise'_

Ron _, Hermione realized ._

 _She wasn't safe. Didnt he see that?_

 _'Its over Mione. You're just having a nightmare.'_

 _A nightmare?_

 _His voice was growing distant. 'Hermione!'_

 _An excruciating pain engulfed her from head to toe and she felt her consciousness leaving._

'Hermione?'

She opened her eyes and turned her head wildily to search for Bellatrix who was hovering over her mere seconds before. It took her a while to realize that she was no longer trapped in a dark room and the only person in the room beside her was _Ron_.

'Ron-'

She stared at his face. He was holding her down by her shoulders softly but firmly. Ron let out a relieved sigh as the look of recognition passed on Hermione's face. Her nightmare was over. She was awake. She was _alive._

Just then Hermione began shaking slightly under his arms. She was sobbing hysterically.

'Hey hey' Ron lifted her up slightly and wrapped his arms around her.

'Shh Shh' ,he whispered in her ear while rubbing her back softly.

'Its over Mione. She cant hurt you anymore.'

Hermione was sobbing against his chest, her tears soaking his clothes. He rocked her back and forth

'Its over. We're all safe. _You're_ safe. You did it Hermione. You're so strong. So strong.'

He stroked her hair. Slowly, Hermione's sobs died out and only a couple of sniffs escaped now and then. They sat like that for what seemed like a long time. Finally, Hermione found her voice and pulled back slightly to look at Ron's face.

'Ron-I-I-' She couldn't find words to complete her sentence.

'Shh Hermione' Ron rubbed her cheek with his thumb. " You're safe. Its over. She won't hurt you now. Or ever.'

Hermione felt the tears returning.

'I was so scared' she choked out.

'I know. I know. But you dont have to be scared anymore. Im here. I won't let anything happen again.'

Hermione gazed into Ron's deep blue eyes. There was nothing but sincerity and determination in them.

It made her hopes lift up.

'Was it bad?' Ron asked.

'Hmm?'

'The nightmare. You were screaming and shaking badly. You felt it again, didnt you? The pain.'

Hermione nodded and the tears streamed down her face. He pulled her close again and stroked her hair.

'Its ok. We're out of there.' Ron assured her.

Hermione winced as she tried to wrap her hands around Ron's middle. Ron pulled back in an instant.

'Oh shite, i forgot. Where does it hurt?' He asked softly helping her sit back on the bed.

'Everywhere' Hermione answered through gritted teeth. 'But mostly there' she pointed to her left hand.

Ron pulled her sleeve up and revealed the bandaged hand.

'You must have cut yourself when the chandelier fell on you' Ron suggested. 'Do you remember?'

Hermione knew he was asking about all the events at Malfoy Manor. 'About almost of it. How did we get out?'

Hermione slowly raised her eyes to Ron and took a good look of him. His clothes were bloody and torn at several places. He had a cut on his forehead and dried blood at the side of his lips. One of the snatchers had punched him when he tried to run to rescue Hermione.

'Dobby appeared.' Ron answered her question, slightly aware of what Hermione was looking at.

'He took Luna, Dean and Ollivander with him. They were also prisoners at the Manor. Harry and I tricked Pettigrew and escaped the dungeon. There was a fight and Bellatrix held you hostage on a knife-point. But Dobby dropped the chandelier and also at the perfect moment, mind you. I grabbed you and disapparated as fast as I could.'

Hermione stared wide-eyed, unable to believe what had happened while ske was barely conscious.

'Harry?' She asked suddenly.

'He-' Ron frowned. 'He was just behind me with Dobby and Griphook. I dont know if he's here or not but Bill promised me he would take care of them when they arrived.'

'Bill?' Hermione asked confused, ignoring the fact that Ron hadn't even seen or talked to Harry after their escape. She was sure he would be alright. He wasn't the Chosen One for nothing.

'Oh it slipped out of my mind. We're at Shell Cottage. At Bill and Fleur's. Remember?'

Hermione took a while to remember that Ron had mentioned Shell Cottage when he had come back at the Forest of Dean. She nodded. Ron sighed thinking of the reason why he had mentioned Shell Cottage.

'Fleur treated you. She _is_ an excellent healer.' Hermione's eyes travelled down to her bandaged hand.

'Did she use dittany?' She asked our of nowhere.

'Uh...yeah' Ron frowned.

Hermione tugged at the bandage. 'I want to see why its bandaged. If it was a cut, it would have healed with diitany.'

'Hermione you need to rest. We can look at it later.' Ron protested.

'No, i know its something bad'. Hermione whispered. 'At the Manor, Bellatrix did something bad on it. I saw it again in the nightmare. I dont know what it is but it doesn't feel right.'

Ron saw the fear in her eyes. 'Okay' he nodded.

Hermione started unwrapping the bandage slowly. She held her hand such as the lower wrist wasn't visible. When the bandage was removed, Hermione glanced at Ron who was waiting silently.

She turned her wrist. A loud fear-filled gasp escaped her mouth. Ron stared at the wound in disbelief.

There, still red and engraved carefully, was the word 'MUDBLOOD'.

 **Please leave reviews and tell me how's the story going this far? Is it boring? Is it lengthy? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update. I got busy with schoolwork. So here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy it. JK Rowling owns it all!**

MUDBLOOD.

A word that was the worst insult in the wizading world. A word that basically depicted the reason behind the war. A word that was now engraved on Hermione's wrist, maybe, forever.

Hermione covered her face with her hands and cried. Ron's face had gone red. He was flaming with anger.

'Bellatrix-' he seethed, venom dripping out of his voice. How could she? How could she do that? That bitch didnt deserve to live another day? She would pay for this. She would pay for this with her life and Ron will make sure of that.

He turned his attention to Hermione. If the torture hadn't broken her, this surely would.

'Hermione-' he reached for her

She started shaking her head.

'Everything's over' she sobbed 'Everything'.

'No Hermione'.Ron debated whether he should hug her or just let her cry. He settled for placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Everyones gonna hate me now.'

'Thats nonsense Hermione. No one's gonna hate you. Look at me.'

When Hermione didnt follow Ron pulled his hand back from her shoulder and spoke sternly. 'Hermione, look at me'.

Hermione lifted her head slowly and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeves. She was surprised to see the expression in Ron's eyes. His eyes weren't filled with concern or pity. Or hatred, for that matter. They were blazing with something utterly different and unexpected Hermione couldn't quite place what that was?

Ron took her hands in his. 'Hermione' he began. 'Nothing's over. No ones gonna hate you. And dont you dare say otherwise.'

Hermione didnt reply. She was mesmerized by witnessing this side of Ron. He was no longer the stupid, careless boy. He had matured. He had turned into a responsible, caring and strong man.

'Hermione, do you know how much I admire you?'

Hermione knew it wasn't really a question but shook her head still.

'Well, I admire you a lot. Since the day you lied to McGonagall about the troll. You are the bravest, the strongest and the cleverest person I've ever met. And beautiful. So, so, so beautiful.'

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ron didnt let her.

'You are. Both in and out, you are simply beautiful. You've proved all of that from time to time. I mean, yeah, Harry is strong and brave and he has a good heart but you, you have all that and still you are so much more. Every mission we've ever been on it would have been impossible without you. Harry gets all the credit every time and you dont even say a word.'

Hermione spoke up in a broken voice. 'It's not like I do it all alone. You two are just as crucial.'

'Yeah but everything we do, it just seems to somehow lead us straight to death and you always manage to keep us all alive. And you are always right.' Ron sighed. 'And I know I've never told you so but...I dont know if I would still be alive without you.'

'Ron-'

'No its true Mione. Without you we would never have found out about the Stone in first year and Voldemort might have returned way back then. We would have never found out about the basilisk and Ginny... Ginny might have died. Without you, Harry would have never been able to go back in time and save buckbeak and Sirius. And when i think about it, if it wasn't for you I would still be drooling over Viktor.'

Hermione let out a small laugh. 'How many times do i have to tell you we are nothing but friends.'

'Well whatever.' Ron smiled at her. 'And if we had listened to you Sirius might still be alive. You also saved us at the wedding and you brought us out of the Ministry in time.'

'But you got splinched.' Hermione whispered.

'If you hadn't changed the location I would have been more than splinched.'

'But today was entirely my fault. I brought us to that forest.' Hermione was determined to win the argument even though she really wished she lost.

'Hermione' Ron squeezed her hand.' It was just bad luck thats all. We're not going to be lucky each time. We'll get hurt. We'll get tortured. Maybe we'll get killed. It's a war, for Merlin's sake. But we have to keep fighting. We cant give up Hermione. And this.'

He took her left hand in his and traced the scar with his thumb.

'This is just a scar Mione. That's all. And it takes way more than a scar to make Hermione Granger give up.'

She smiled at him. Ron's eyes were sparkling and Hermione realized that it was pure admiration and love that she couldn't decipher before. She hoped it was love. Not the love towards a friend but as someone who was way much more than that. Like _she_ loved him.

But a sudden thought crept into her mind and she frowned. Even if he did love her that way, noone would want to be with someone who had been tagged as a 'Mudblood' for the whole world to see. Hermione debated whether she should voice her concern or not. But Ron had been so good to her and it felt like betrayal to pretend she was okay with everything.

Ron noticed her frown and he knew she still had a few doubts left.

'There's...maybe..i dont know.. I...' Hermione closed her eyes. She couldn't find the words. It was hard to find words when tears threatened to slip out every two seconds.

Ron noticed her hesitation and a smile crept up his lips. He took her scarred hand and brought it up to his lips. Hermione was surprised at the touch and even more mortified as she realised what Ron was doing. Ron kissed her scar ever so lightly. He looked up and their eyes locked. The blue ones cut through the chocolate ones. Ron's ears had turned red and a faint blush could be seen on Hermione's cheek. Ron lowered her hand but didnt let go.

' _Oh dont you worry about a thing_

 _For the rising sun is not far behind_

 _Tell me everything thats in your heart_

 _While I kiss all the scars you hide'._

It took a while for it to sink in, but when it did Hermione couldn't stop the tears. He remembered that. And he remembered it word to word.

'Hey, come'ere.' Ron whispered.

He hugged her carefully so it wouldn't hurt her again. Hermione managed to wrap her arms around him.

'You remember?' She asked between sobs.

'Of course I remember. You composed it. Why wouldn't i remember? When you told me that after the battle at Department of Mysteries, it didnt make sense to me. And you didnt kiss my scars so i was a little disappointed too. Oh sorry for now it does. I knew it was hard for everyone with me refusing to talk about that time. Every word, every thing you said to make me open up seems so right..so true now.'

Hermione nodded and realized that whatever she had said to make Ron feel better about his scars, she was doing quite the opposite of it herself. Ron had brought a new sense of reason into her foggy mind.

'I..i was just thinking if i could ever be normal with this. But i guess you have already answered it right now. But still no one would ever want me with...this. No one would ever love me.' She looked down embarrassed.

Ron let out a small laugh. Hermione looked up, slightly offended.

'Do you really think anyone would think of giving you up just because of that?' He gestured to the scar. 'I know i wouldn't. Only a complete git would do so. Hermione, you are the most wonderful person I've ever met. You outshine every other girl that ever walked on this earth. And this scar just makes you even more valuable. How many people survive Bellatix's torture and live to tell the tale? This is a sign of your bravery. It shows that you fought and you survived. And if anybody has a problem with that, then he isn't worth your time.'

All the while Ron's fingers lingered over her scar. She was starting to feel at ease with it.

'But what if I'm only remembered for the scar?' She whispered.

'I dont know if we'll survive the war Hermione. I cant even promise we'll live to see another day. But i can promise you one thing. You will not be remembered as Hermione Granger who carries the Mudblood scar on her wrist but as Hermione Granger who fought against Voldemort and fought brilliantly. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. Hermione Granger, the girl Harry Potter was best friends with.'

Hermione smiled and added, 'Hermione Granger, who was best friends with Ron Weasley.'

Ron didnt reply to this. Hermione hugged him tight. She raised herself a little and whispered a 'Thank You' in his ear.

As she was lowering herself she turned her head and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Ron wasn't sure if he was imagining it but her lips lingered over his cheek a bit longer than necessary.

She pulled back and sat down comfortably. Ron felt his ears warm up and he knew he was blushing. Hermione had lowered her head allowing her hair to fall on her face, hiding her deep blush. The nightmare and the fear had been long forgotten.

Ron cleared his throat. 'I...I'll go downstairs and send Fleur to check up on you. And i have to see Harry too.'

Hermione hesitated. 'Do..do you really have to go? Cant you stay a bit longer?'

Ron's cheeks flushed. 'Well...i...i'll come back for you. Dont worry. I'm not letting you out of my sight for too long.'

He squeezed her hand and offered a smile. As he walked up to the door and stepped out, he heard Hermione call.

'Ron, please dont be long.'

'I won't.' He beamed at her and trodded down the steps, touching the spot where her lips had been and smiling to himself.

He met Harry and the others downstairs. He was so glad to see Harry okay. A few cuts and scrapes, but nothing serious. It seemed everyone had come out alive. Thats when he got the news about Dobby. Ron was shocked. That little elf had saved their lives but lost his. Ron hadn't even thanked him for his heroic deed. He sat on the couch and the exhaustion took over his body. He felt completely drained. His knuckles were hurting because of all the punching and pouding at the Manor. He hadn't felt the effects until now. Now that Hermione was alright his brain could focus on himself.

'Here Ronald.' He heard Fleur's voice and looked up. She was holding a glass of water. Ron realized he hadn't had a drop of water all day and his throat was burning. With all the screaming he had done that day, he was sure it would be a while before it went back to normal. He took the glass and drained it in seconds. Fleur sat down beside him and reached for the cut on his forehead.

'Let me look at zat'.

'You should be checking on Hermione.' Ron said but didnt push her hand away.

'I already did. Shez fine. Shez a strong girl. I gave her fooz and with a leettle rest she will be az good az you.'

Fleur rummaged around to find a bandage for his cut.

'Fleur?'

Fleur looked up hearing Ron's voice. Before Fleur could answer, Ron engulfed her in a hug.

'Thank you' he whispered and pulled back. Fleur nodded, 'Anytime', and resumed her work silently.

'Whaz about ze scar?' Fleur asked after a while eyeing Ron carefully.

'She saw it and got really upset. Its horrible to have such a word on you for your lifetime. She was really hopeless. But I managed to talk her out of it. I guess she has come to terms with it. She really has no other choice.'

Fleur nodded. After a while she got up. 'Itz done. I have kept an exztra plate for you in Ermioneez room. If you want to sleep you can sleep with 'Arry.'

She had tended to Ron's cuts and bruises. He looked a bit better than before.

After whispering a 'Thanks', Ron started his way upto Hermione's room.

'Ronald?'

He turned back to Fleur. She was smiling at him.

'Ermioneez going to be fine. You have been strong for her. Now Donz forget to look after yourself.'

Ron smiled and nodded.

 **Dont forget to leave reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the last chapter. The story's finally ending and its sad but it had to be done, right?**

Ron had expected Hermione to be on her bed. But as he entered the room she was nowhere to be seen. Panic coursed through him. Hermione wouldn't go wandering on her own. Hell, she could barely stand.

'Hermione!' he called. No response.

'Hermione?' He ran to the small window and peeked out for signs of Hermione or worse. Death eaters. He had been away for longer than he promised. He should have come sooner. Ron felt like an arsehole. His mind was racing and heart beating at twice the normal speed.

Just then he heard a noise behind him and his hand automatically reached for his wand as he turned. Hermione let out a squeal. Ron's wand was pointed at her and he looked ready to hex her. Ron let out a relieved breath and put away his wand.

'Hermione' he rushed to her and hugged her tight. 'What the hell were you thinking disappearing like that? Dont you dare do that again.' Ron scolded her between attempts to calm himself.

'I...needed to use the loo. I'm sorry I frightened you.'

Ron's cheeks flushed and he pulled back slightly embarrased. 'Oh. Well you shouldn't move a lot on your own. Come on, get in the bed.'

'I'm fine Ron. I can move on my own.' Hermione glared at Ron, crossing her arms over her chest

'No you cant.' Ron insisted and ushered her to the bed.

'I'm not a five year old Ron. Hermione huffed.

'I know.' Ron said softly. Something in his voice struck Hermione. She got on the bed silently. Ron made sure she was comfortably tucked between several pillows and a warm blanket. He brought the chair that was earlier discarded close to her bed and sat down, rubbing his face with his hands. Hermione stared at him. He looked really beaten and exhausted.

'Ron, you should get some sleep. You look like you really need one.'

Ron stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

'I dont need sleep. I'm fine. You are the one who should be resting. I'll just sit here and well...sit here'.

They sat in silence for a while. Finally Hermione couldn't resist herself asking. 'Why were you so panicked before?'

Ron's head shot up. He pondered in silence for a second before answering. 'Well, honestly, I thought..I thought that Death eaters had taken you. It was...it was the first thing that came in my mind. I had been away too long...I thought something happened while i was gone.' Ron mumbled.

He noticed Hermione eyeing him curiousily. 'Its nothing really. I'm just guarded after what happened.'

Even though Ron pretended as if it was nothing, Hermione noticed he was disturbed about something.

'I'm here Ron' she assured him 'I'm alright'.

'Yeah' he sighed. How she had survived was still a mystery to him but Merlin knew how thankful he was for that.

'Why dont you want to sleep?' Hermione spoke up. 'I know you're tired and that you are avoiding going to sleep. Is something wrong?'

Ron didnt look up. Instead he closed his eyes.

'I can't' he whispered. He opened his eyes a little later.

'Every...every time I close my eyes, I see..you...lying on the floor...your eyes cold. I hear your screams. I feel your weak pulse. It all comes rushing back. I still can't believe you're...alive Hermione.'

He met Hermione's gaze. The pain was clearly visible in his eyes. Hermione knew he needed to get it all out. Whatever was bothering him. He had been so strong for her. He had been a pillar of strength when she needed him. And now it was her turn to do the same.

She squeezed his hand, encouraging him to continue.

'I felt so useless back there. I couldn't help you. I couldn't save you.' His voice broke. 'And its scaring me. I'm scared that you'll disappear somewhere. That you're not real. That i didnt get there soon enough.'

'Its real Ron' Hermione squeezed his hand again. 'I'm real. You got me out. You saved me.'

Ron sighed. 'I can't sleep Mione. I'm going to see it all again, feel it all again if i sleep. And i can't. I'm not strong enough. And besides, how can i think of sleeping when you're still recovering. I can't leave you alone.'

'Ron there are so many people here. Nothing's going to happen.'

Ron shook his head. 'You don't understand Hermione. I left you alone once. I'm not going to do so again.'

Hermione realized that as much as she was scared he would leave again, Ron was just as scared he would let them down.

'Ron that was months back. And besides you're here aren't you?'

'Doesn't mean I didnt leave in the first place. We're supposed to be best mates. And what did i do? Left you when we most needed each other. Dont tell me you have forgotten it. Aren't you scared I'm going to leave again? That I'm going to run away again?'

Ron looked at her, his eyes daring her to reply in negative. She didn't say anything. He let out a short laugh.

'I know you are. You'll never forgive me Hermione. And Harry too. Even though he pretends like nothing happened.' Ron slid his hand back from benearh hers and sat back on the chair.

'Yes i was angry.' Hermione confessed. 'Harry was too. And yes i gave you a cold shoulder for weeks. But we know it was the locket. That you were truly sorry for leaving. But you came back Ron. And i forgave you the moment i saw you standing beside Harry.' She placed a hand on his upper arm. 'I acted that way because... well because i was hurt when you left. And i was scared that if we went back to normal...to being really close...i might get hurt again. And i wouldn't be able to take it. So i just avoided you. But, you know what, it still hurt, not laughing with you and ignoring you. And I'm sorry for that.'

Ron got up and sat on the bed, facing her. 'No Hermione, you dont have to be sorry for anything. I needed to be put in place. I never wanted to hurt you. Or Harry. But i...i was so stupid to believe leaving would be for the best.'

'Its okay Ron. It was just the locket.'

Ron shook his head and lowered his eyes. 'It wasn't just the locket Mione.'

Hermione frowned.

'The locket just brought forward every fear, every insecurity i had.' Ron continued. 'Every bad thought every negative thing i did not want to believe, the locket brought it to the surface. But in reality, everything i said everything i did, it was a part of me. No matter how small that part was.'

'What are you talking about?' Hermione asked confused. Ron sighed.

'The night i destroyed the locket, something else happened. That Harry and i didnt tell you. Do you know?' He looked up.

Hermione shook her head. Harry had refused to tell her. About time, she thought. She had been a great deal distressed because of that.

'Well' Ron shifted uncomfortably, 'When I raised the sword to destroy the locket, black smoke lifted up and two figures stepped out of it. It was you and Harry.' Hermione gasped. She wasn't expecting that.

'And you...i mean your image ...said some things...about me.'

'What things?' Hermione asked carefully. Ron hesitated.

'What things Ron?'

'You told me how i...failed you all at the Department of Mysteries. How i let you down. You said that..that i had always been unwanted. That I...' he swallowed the burning lump in his throat. Hermione listened, her body tense.

'That i was good for nothing. My mother wanted a girl but she got me and she hated me for that. My brothers and Ginny hated me. And that it was because of Harry people even knew my name. And then you said that...that-' Ron couldn't meet Hermione's gaze. He kept looking down at his hands.

'That no one wanted me. That _you_ didnt want me when you could be with the famous Harry Potter. I was just a burden on you two. I was standing between you and Harry and it was best when i went away.' Ron went silent, not daring to look at Hermione.

'Ron-' Hermione lifted his face up with her right hand forcing him to look at her. He looked straight in her eyes but couldn't hold her gaze for more than a second. He shut his eyes tight.

Hermione took his hands in hers and squeezed them. She was searching her mind for words to console him. But for the first time in her life she was at a loss for words. She was still too shocked herself to think straight.

Just then, she felt a tiny drop fall on her hand. Then another. And another. She stared at Ron. His eyes were shut tight and his head was lowered. His hair were falling over his eyes. Hermione's heart broke as she realized Ron was crying. Ron never cried. _Never._ Even when he was hurt or injured badly his eyes never shed a tear. But today he was completely shattered. He had been keeping it all in for months, never voicing his concerns. She slid her hand to the back of his head and lowered his face to the crook of her neck. She rocked him back and forth while trying to control her own tears.

After a while Ron spoke up again. 'Whenever those thoughts had come to my mind I... I pushed them away. I tried to believe that it couldn't be. But when you...when you said those things it hurt so bad. So bad. It all felt so real Hermione. Like it was the only truth and I... I was just a lie. And now...now i cant get it out of my head. I dont want to think that Hermione. I dont want to believe that.' Ron said between sobs.

Hermione was finding it hard to control her tears. Ron's pain was so strong she could feel it.

'But it all comes back Mione. Every night i see it, i feel it again and again. And its much more worse in my dreams.'

Hermione stroked the back of his head. He needed to get it all out.

'I guess I've nothing left to hide.' He pulled back and fiddled with his hands. 'It starts with me coming back at the forest where i left you. And i see you. You and Harry. Dead. And i realize that i came too late. Then the scene changes and you and Harry appear from the locket. You keep saying those...things. I hear them clear and loud. When i tell you im sorry you send those brains towards me and i cant get away. I have to listen it all...Word to word. Its too much Hermione...Too much. And after today...its going to get even worse.'

Tears streamed down Ron's cheeks again. Hermione pulled him in, her right hand on his back and her left one stroking his hair.

'Im so sorry Hermione. For everything.' They remained like that until his sobs died out.

Hermione slowly lifted his head up. His eyes were still closed and tear stains marked his cheeks. She wiped his cheeks and moved closer until their foreheads rested against each other.

'You know' Hermione finally spoke up. 'You're probably not gonna believe it at the moment but...i always wanted to be like you. Right from the moment when you sacrificed yourself at the chess game so Harry could move on. I still remember the fierce look in your eyes when you played the last move.' Hermione rubbed his cheek with her thumb. 'I wondered then if i could ever be like you. So brave, so caring, so...selfless. And i always looked up to you. You were always full of life. Full of jokes. You never let me down Ron. It wasn't your fault that the brains attacked you. You were trapped. And maybe i was disappointed when you left but only because i knew you were better than that. And when you came back it just proved how strong you really are. You came back, knowing that it wouldn't be easy to start again, that we might not accept you but you were willing to take that risk just so that we were not alone, so that we could see another sunrise together. Do you really think I dont understand all that? Do you really believe that i think you're good for nothing? That i dont want you?'

Ron opened his eyes slowly and Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she realised how close they really were. His eyes bore into hers searching for something. He was trying hard to believe her.

'Believe me Ron. When you were gone, I was more scared than i had ever been in my life. Not because we were two against the world instead of three but because _you_ weren't there. Because i knew that if i fell down this time i wouldn't be able to get up. Because you wouldn't be there to lift me up.'

Ron brought a shaky hand up and wiped away the tears that had started falling down Hermione's face.

'Do you have any idea what you mean to me?' Hermione continued. 'How can you think that i would want you gone? That i considered you a burden? Am i that hateful?'

'No,no, its nothing like that.' Ron choked out. He grasped her face in his hands. 'Its just...it never made sense Mione. You and Harry are so brilliant. Everybody knows that. I don't know where i fit in. I'm an average guy. What the hell am i doing with you two? Its hard to wrap my head around that.'

'Why are you with us?' Hermione pulled back and straightened herself, anger clearly evident in her tone. 'Did we force you to come Ron?'

Ron was a great deal surprised at the question. 'No Mione. Of course not. I-'

'You came at your own will.' Hermione cut him off. 'Did Harry force you to come with him in first year? Did he force you to visit Aragog in second year?'

'No' Ron said timidly. Hermione wqs scary when she was angry.

'Were you trying to be a hero when you defended me against Malfoy? When you fought with us at the Department of Mysteries? When you left your family behind to search for the horcruxes? Answer me.'

'No' Ron whispered.

'Was it a lie when you begged Bellatrix to take you instead of me? Were you just pretending to be concerned for me?'

'No Hermione. You know I'd never do that.' Was she questioning his loyalty?

'Then what the hell were you doing going on all those missions with us? Tell me. Why did you always come without being even asked?'

'I..I-' Ron was at a loss for words. 'Because...because that's what friends do. They don't let their best mates walk straight to death. They try to protect them. I guess...i was trying to do that all these years. Trying to make sure that you were safe. That i gave my all to my friends. That you could rely on me'.

Hermione smiled. 'Still wonder why you are here with us?'

Ron shook his head. But Hermione wasn't done with him.

'Why don't you believe it when i say that we need you. Harry might be the only one who could destroy Voldemort. And i might be clever and smart. But you. You are our strength Ron. There's no golden trio without you. You tried your best at the Department of Mysteries. You were just as lonely and hurt without us as we were. Am i right?'

Ron nodded his head. Of course Hermione was always right.

'What more reason do you need?' Hermione took his hands in hers. 'Love never makes sense Ron. Love and friendship go beyond logic. Your friendship is very important to us. You say you're not special. That you're an average guy. Well I've never seen an average guy as extraordinary as you. You are brave. You are loyal. And whats amazing is that you have fears but that doesn't stop you. And do you know how i am alive and here? It's because of you. When Bellatrix was torturing me, i kept hearing your voice. Your voice was the only thing that kept me conscious. And i refused to give in to her because i knew it would be you next. And when i saw you leaping out of the dark and disarming Bellatrix, i knew i was going to be fine. That you will find a way to save me.'

Ron was staring at Hermione in surprise. He had been beating himself up over not being able to help her. But now he knew he had done something. He had been able to save her.

Hermione reached forward and pushed the hair falling on his forehead back slightly. Ron's eyes watered. But he didn't hide his tears because these were not tears of pain or shame but of relief. A huge burden had lifted up from his soul. He wiped his eyes and smiled.

'Did you really forgive me for leaving?'

Hermione nodded. 'Yeah. I realized that it is important sometimes to be faced with our insecurities, to make mistakes, to fall down because when we get up again, we learn how to move on without falling. That's what you did. You got up. And that's what matters.'

Ron moved forward and kissed Hermione's forehead. 'You're amazing you know that? You've done a huge favour on me. I'll be grateful forever.'

Hermione smiled. But her smile soon turned to a frown as a certain part of their conversation hit her.

'Ron can i ask you something?'

Ron nodded. 'Of course Mione.'

'The locket told you that I would never want to be with you. But it should have been referring to someone you wanted to be with...someone you liked...like Lavender maybe. Isn't it surprising?'

Ron's lips turned up in a huge smile. It was time. There was no reason left to hide it anymore. Merlin knows if he'll ever get another chance to tell her.

'No. It's not surprising at all. The locket was right when it referred to you. Because I've only wanted you. The only girl I've ever dreamed about is you.'

Hermione's heart froze. She had been waiting for years for him to notice her. And when she had started wondering if they were just meant to be friends, he was telling her something entirely opposite.

'But...Lavender?'

'Lavender was a mistake Mione. A huge mistake. I dated her to make you jealous. Ginny told me that you and Viktor had kissed and i...i was furious. I just wanted to make sure you feel the same. So that you would start thinking of me as more than a friend. But it only pushed you away. We didnt even talk to each other. I'm sorry for that Hermione. I know I hurt you so much. I'm really sorry.'

Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes. 'But how...how could it be? I thought you just considered me a friend. A bookworm.'

'I dont know Hermione.' He took her hand and interlocked their fingers. 'When you were petrified, i missed you so much. Everything felt different without you. And the feeling only grew over the years. I never had the courage to tell you but i knew...i knew that i had fallen for a certain bookworm. And when i left you, it was hard to breath not knowing how you were, if you were safe or not. I had always known it was more than me fancying you. But today at the Manor, it all bacame so clear to me. Everything cilcked into place as i realized that if you didnt live I would die too. I know it sounds corny but thats the truth. I wouldn't be me without you. There's never been anyone else Mione. Because its always been you. Because I love _you.'_

Hermione smiled teary-eyed. She flung herself upto Ron and hugged him tight.

'I love you too Ron. I always have. I love you so much.'

A wide smile spread on Ron's face. Hermione loved him. _Hermione_ loved _him._

They pulled back after a while, still holding each other. Both were lost in each other's eyes, still trying to believe how one question had led to confessing their love.

'It's going to be hard isn't it?' Hermione asked after a while,a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

Ron tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Yeah. We're in the middle of a war. I know we can't tell anyone. Though i doubt it'd be surprising for them even if we did'.

Hermione smiled at him. He understood.

'But only till the war's over. We'll have a lifetime after that Mione. I want you to know that i love you and only you and I'd do anything to keep you safe.'

'Yeah me too. I dont know if we're going to get a chance to be together again. But tonight its just you and me. Isn't it Ron?'

Hermione stared at him expectantly. Ron stared back at her with love filled eyes.

'Yeah' he lowered himself. 'Just you and me'. His lips touched hers lightly. Hermione slid her hands to the back of his neck and deepened the kiss.

The kiss was everything they had ever imagined. There was no lust, no rush. It was sweet and simple and tender, filled with only love and gratefulness for the moment. They pulled apart after what seemed like an eternity to them, slightly short of breath. A wide grin was plastered on their faces.

'Bloody hell. That was amazing.' Ron exclaimed, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hermione giggled. 'Yeah it was.'

A little yawn escaped her mouth.

'Oh you must be really tired. Come on you should go to bed.' Ron got up.

'Ron? Will you stay here? For tonight?'

Ron's ears warmed up. He scratched the back of his neck.

'Okay.' He smiled goofily.

Hermione shifted to make space for Ron. He crawled in with her. They both lay sideways facing each other and gazed into each other's eyes. Hermione inched forward and kissed Ron.

'I love you' she murmured.

'I love you too.' Ron rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

They snuggled closer. Hermione lay her head against Ron's chest while Ron wrapped his arms around her.

It was going to be a while before they could be home. It was going to be hard. They would face many more obstacles. They knew that their innocence was lost forever. That their memories were scarred forever. But in that moment as they lay together, they were just two teenagers deeply in love.

'Good night Ron.'

'Good night Mione.'

With one last kiss, they both drifted off to sleep. And as their breaths got slower, they both were slightly aware of the fact that they won't have any nightmares that night. And in that moment, all was well...

 **The End.**

 **The story's come to an end. Its lengthy but it had to be that way. Its sad to say goodbye. But i enjoyed the journey as it was my first experience. And i cried several times while writing. Maybe i'll write another one soon. But till then goodbye!**

 **ROMIONE FOREVER!**


End file.
